Vampires
by pikachu's shadow
Summary: Welcome to my collection of YGO vampire poems! How does Bakura, Joey Wheeler and Mokuba Kaiba feel about being vampires? You've gotta read if ya wanna know! Review please! Thx.
1. King Of The Night

So, sorry everyone! I didn't realize that I had two chapters of the same thing posted! Please forgive, I was really, really, tired and probably shouldn't have even been near a computer! Anyway, here's the _correct_ first chapter of "Vampires". Once again, sorry!

* * *

**"KING OF THE NIGHT"**

The dark suits him well,

That demon from the pits of hell.

The light would burn his skin,

Penitrate to eliminate the monster within.

He knows not the joy of friends and helping,

Where he, lives there's only yelping,

Of the doomed souls within.

No light to see that ghastly, wicked grin.

Evil of evils! That's what he cries,

Waiting for more to join him when they die.

He can smell the faintest whiff of blood,

And hear the bodies when they drop with a thud.

Torturing all waiting for their final breath.

Give in to the evil and embrace your death!

Your body's tossed to the waiting fire.

There can only be one king vampire.

I fly at night by the full moon.

I'll have another victim soon.

Until someone tries to make me brake,

By stabbing me with a wooden stake.

I shall seek you out one by one,

And make it painful, have some fun.

Suck out your life through your neck,

And smile too, what the heck?

When your little life is gone,

I'll go on, I've had my fun.

* * *

**Pikachu's Shadow:** So, how did you like? Is it chilly or is it chilly? Ooooh!  
**Bakura:** Well, mortal, a review would be nice, hmm? (big smiley) 


	2. Vampire Joey

This poem was written by the vampire known as Joey Wheeler. He's as old as Yami-Yugi. Maybe even older! Hope ya like!

* * *

**"Vampire Joey."**

Alone, wandering in the night.

Giving into hunger, I take flight.

Not knowing who I'll meet along the way,

Or what I'll eat before the break of day.

So is the life I've had for years.

So many nights, so many tear's.

I wait longer and longer,

As my urges grow stronger.

Why is this nightmare mine!

I'll never again see the sun shine.

How I long to be free of this curse.

To stop the pain before it gets worse.

To grow old, to live and die.

Not wander 'round 'til the end of time.

We're known for strength, but I feel weak.

Happiness is all I seed.

Won't someone stab me now,

With a wooden stake?

Or do something so I never wake?

I hate this life, but it's all I know.

It's happening again, oh, no!

I have killed another, drained their blood.

Her body falls with a thud.

I fly away 'cause I tire.

Sorry Miss, I'm a vampire.

**By: Joey Wheeler.**

* * *

So now that you've read, review? Pretty please? 


	3. Vampire Mokuba

Hiya! Here's another vampire poem, only this time, it's from the perspective of Mokuba Kaiba. _Warning_: It's a bit long, but please enjoy! Hope ya like it!

* * *

**"Vampire Mokuba."**

As I awake in my room,

I feel a sense of impending doom.

I can't remember what I did last night.

I feel tired, and the light is bright.

Brother's coming to wake me up,

Carrying his coffee cup.

He opens the door and looks at me,

Drops the cup, spills his coffee.

He tells someone to take me to the lab.

They lay me down on a cold, metal slab.

They take off my shirt and show it to me,

Spots of blood! It can't be!

They look me all over to see where it's from,

Head and shoulders, nose and thumb.

But there's no cut, no wounds at all.

They hold me still and make some calls.

Brother orders a test on the shirt.

I'm in trouble, I feel like dirt.

They run tests on me all day long.

This isn't happening, it's all-wrong!

It's a dream, I need to wake,

But there's a feeling I can't shake.

The sun is going down, I start to panic.

I tear off the straps, acting frantic.

They've figured it out, now they know.

I'd stay if I could, but I have to go.

Someone gets a pencil from his desk,

And plunges it into my chest.

I might've escaped, had I grown my wings,

But they know too much, so many things.

I get up now, and try to fly,

And for the first time, I see tears in Seto's eyes.

As I fall, he catches me.

I only wanted to be free.

I look up at him and all the while,

I give him my best bravest smile.

I never thought I'd see him cry,

"I love you brother," he says, "goodbye."

By: Mokuba Kaiba  
(June 11, 2005)

* * *

So there it is, another "Vampire" poem from yours truely! How was it? Did it make you cry, just a little bit? Anyhoo... please review, thank you. 


End file.
